A Day in the Life of a Dusk Nobody
by Xelac
Summary: The random life and times of a pair of Dusk Nobodies.


9:00 am, Hollow Bastion

A Heartless surfaced in Hollow Bastion and scurried across the ground. A Dusk Nobody came up behind it and killed it with a single swipe.

"Owned," it said to itself.

"Nice hit," another Dusk said.

(Insert repetitive instrumental music here)

"Now, what were you saying?" the first Dusk, who was called Dusk #6849, asked its companion, who was Dusk #5899.

"Oh, I was watching House last night…" Dusk #5899 began.

"Let me guess: Someone randomly collapsed, they were rushed to the hospital, symptoms kept popping up and getting worse, and when the person was about to die House came up with a diagnoses and saved them?" Dusk #6849 interrupted.

"Yeah, pretty much," Dusk #5899 admitted.

"Lame," scoffed Dusk #6849, "I was playing Final Fantasy VIII."

"Are you serious?" asked the other Nobody, "Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core pawns Final Fantasy VIII!"

"Final Fantasy VII is nothing to Final Fantasy VIII." Dusk #6849 replied.

"If I had a heart, I would hate you more every day," hissed Dusk #5899.

"Good," said Dusk #6849, "wait, what is 'hate'?"

11:00 am, Hollow Bastion

The two Dusk Nobodies stared blankly at a tic tack toe game scratched on the ground.

"Another tie," sighed Dusk #5899.

"Why do humans play this game?" Dusk #6849 wondered, "The only way to win is to not play."

"Are you getting angry? We Nobodies can't feel anger," Dusk #5899 reminded its partner.

"What's 'anger'?" the other Dusk asked.

"You are such and idiot!" Dusk #5899 hissed.

"Sheesh, don't get angry," Dusk #6849 said calmly, "It was only a question."

Dusk #5899 face palmed itself.

12:00 noon, Hollow Bastion

"Remember when we had to work with Dusk #6777 last week?" Dusk #6849 commented.

"OMG, that Dusk is such a jerk. That was the worst patrol ever," hissed Dusk #5899.

"'OMG'? Since when did you start talking like that?" Dusk #6849 asked, confused.

"I don't know, but it's becoming a growing trend amongst the Assassin Nobodies," Dusk #5899 replied, "Anyway, I haven't seen Dusk #6777 since then."

"It was destroyed because Master Number XII was bored," Dusk #6849, "What does it mean to be 'bored'?"

"From the descriptions that I've heard, we would be bored all the time," Dusk #5899 answered.

3:00 pm, The World That Never Was

"When you walk away," sang Dusk #6849.

"You don't hear me say," Dusk #5899 joined in.

"PLEEEEEEASE, OH, BAAAAAABY, DON'T GO! SIMPLE AND CLEAN IS THE WAY THAT YOU'ER MAKING ME FEEEEEL, TONIGHT. IT'S HARD TO LET IT GO!" They both sang loudly.

"SHUT UP!" a passing Organization member shouted.

"… Jerk," Dusk #6849 muttered when the Master was out of earshot.

5:00 pm, The World That Never Was

"Are you sure we won't be destroyed for this?" Dusk #5899 asked nervously.

"Come on, we do this all the time!" Dusk #6849 replied, putting a cloths pin on Master Number XIII's nose.

"Hey, get out of here!" Master Number VIII yelled, throwing fire balls at the Dusks. Dusk #5899 turned to the other Nobody, only to find that it had already flown away, leaving it to be singed by fire.

"You traitor!" Dusk #5899 hissed, chasing after Dusk #6849.

6:00 pm, Twilight Town

"I still don't forgive you for setting me up," Dusk #5899 hissed.

"I don't care," Dusk #6849 replied.

"PAWNED!" a Solid Armor Heartless said obnoxiously as it rolled onto the Nobodies, crushing them underneath. "Admit it, Heartless OWN Nobodies!"

"The Key bearer is coming!" Dusk #5899 warned.

"You'd better get off our faces and roll back down the hole you and your Other came from," said Dusk #6849 insultingly.

"Ha, I'm not falling for that trick again, you lowly Dusks!" the Solid Armor replied. However, Sora came over and, not noticing the Nobodies, attacked the Heartless.

"Loser," Dusk #5899 said, watching the Heartless's destruction.

8:00 pm, The World That Never Was

The Two Dusk Nobodies saw Sora and his friends run into The Castle That Never Was.

"Should we warn our Masters that they're coming?" Dusk #6849 asked.

"Nah, they can handle it. They are the most powerful Nobodies in the universe, after all," its companion replied.

8:30 pm

There was a large explosion on the castle.

"Did they just get owned?" Dusk #5899 asked, shocked.

10:00 pm, The World That Never Was

"It seems that the Organization's gone," Dusk #6849 said.

"Yup. So, what do we do now?" Dusk #5899 asked.

"I don't know," the other Nobody replied. It began to fly away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Dusk #6849 asked, following it.

"Are you going to follow me wherever I go?" Dusk #5899 asked, annoyed.

"Yes," the other Dusk replied simply.

"The Masters are gone, and now I'm stuck with you. Could this day get any worse?" Dusk #5899 hissed. Suddenly, both Sora and Riku saw them and attacked.

"You had to open your big mouth," Dusk #6849 hissed as they fled.

A/N: This is my first fanfiction, and the only real reason I posted this was to get the hang of this website (n00b). If you liked this, and have an idea for another "A Day in the Life of", then reveiw and I'll add it on to this. If you didn't like it, go ahead and burn it, burn it, burn it! This was just a product of boredom. My next fanfics will be a lot better... Once I get around to writing them.


End file.
